Main Page
400px|left Catchy Intro Welcome to the Red Eye Bonus Room! It's like Growing Pains, if by "pains" you mean "marijuana." It's like Shooting Star, if by "star" you mean "up." The number one Wiki among those reading this at 4:00 AM. The number one Wiki among the functionally illiterate. It's like Make the Grade, if by "grade" you mean "crack." It's like Super Mario World, but we've eaten Yoshi. It's like Family Ties, if by "family" you mean "zip." The number one Wiki among those who can't feel their appendages. It's like The Boys are Back in Town, if by "town" you mean "rehab." It's like Perfect Strangers, but Balki's been deported. The number one Wiki among cranky insomniacs. It's like Dancing With the Stars, if by "the stars" you mean "hobos" and by "dancing" you mean "freebasing." The number one Wiki among those currently eating a Hot Pocket. The number one Wiki among those who never use vowels. It's like Sale of the Century, if by "century" you mean "Percosets." It's like Day Tripper, if by "day" you mean "acid." It's like I Dream of Jeannie, if by "Jeannie" you mean "Chippendales." It's like Dragnet, if by "net" you mean "queen." The number one Wiki among people reading this sentence. It's like Another One Bites the Dust, if by "dust" you mean "marijuana infused brownie." It's like The $100,000 Pyramid, if by "Pyramid" you mean "stash." It's like Highway to Hell, if by "highway" you mean "access road" and by "Hell" you mean "rest stop where I buy my pills" It's like Chain Reaction, if by "reaction" you mean "smoking." It's like Draggin' the Line, if by "draggin'" you mean "doing." It's like Dungeons and Dragons, if by "dragons" you mean "houseboys." The number one Wiki among those who don't know where they are right now. The number one Wiki among those who don't remember last weekend. It's like Men in Black, if by "black" you mean "chaps." The number one Wiki among those who still have a dial-up connection. The number one Wiki among those who can name all three members of Triumph. The number one Wiki among those who still use Betamax. It's like That's Incredible!, if by "incredible" you mean "contagious." The number one Wiki among those who can't pronounce words with more than two syllables. It's like What Would You Do?, if by "what" you mean "who." It's like The $100,000 Name that Tune, if by "tune" you mean "string of hepatitis." It's like Super Password, if by "pass" you mean "safe." It's like Punky Brewster, but we've fricasseed Brandon. The number one Wiki among those who self-Google. The number one Wiki among those who've played Dungeons and Dragons with Tom Shillue. It's like I Got Rhythm, if by "rhythm" you mean "herpes." It's like A Man Without a Country, if by "country" you mean "shirt." It's like Studio B, if by "studio" you mean "hepatitis." This Wiki is dedicated to all things Red Eye. That's right: All Red Eye all the time! Feel free to contribute -- provided that you have the ability to type and are reasonably literate -- if you see any pages lacking in content or wish to create a brand new page. Browse The following link to the most important categories on the Wiki; Red Eye's various guest panelists, segments and other miscellaneous-type items. Look around, look-arounders! Panelists | Guest Hosts | Guest Ombudsmen | Guest Sidekicks | Correspondents | Special Episodes | Segments | Other Stuff SLIDER RedEye Logo.jpg|Red Eye w/Greg Gutfeld|link=Red Eye w/Greg Gutfeld SLIDER GutfeldGreg.jpg|Greg Gutfeld|link=Greg Gutfeld|linktext=Host SLIDER LevyAndy.jpg|TV's Andy Levy|link=TV's Andy Levy|linktext=Ombudsman SLIDER SchulzBill.jpg|Bill Schulz (2007-2013)|link=Bill Schulz|linktext=Sidekick Category:Browse